Living Antics2: Nega-Hearts
by joey the ripper
Summary: ANTICS in the Negaverse again... NegaGosalyn falls in love, but does such a thing really exist in the Negaverse? Will the harsh world be able to break her heart or will she fight for what she believes in? NegaGos/OC... Introducing the latest hero in the Negaverse "Seraph"!
1. Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck, I don't own the Negaverse... these are owned by Disney.

Summary: ANTICS in the Negaverse again... NegaGosalyn falls in love. but does such a thing really exist in the Negaverse?

_A/n: Giggles for now, sweet stuff for now, horrible stuff later on... and then something special._

**Living Antics 2**

Chapter 1

**Date**

NegaGosalyn gazed up at the boy who had come to her aid for no reason, he turned and held out his hand to her. 'Are you alright?' He asked.

Gosalyn nodded and took his hand, he helped her up. 'Why did you help me?' She asked.

'You were in trouble.' He said with a shrug. 'Why? _Shouldn't_ I have helped you?' He asked.

'Er... I'm sorry, thank you.' She said shaking her head. 'It's just, I'm not used to someone coming to help me for no reason.'

He frowned. 'Well gee...' He scratched his head in thought. 'Um... would it make you feel more comfortable if I _had_ an ulterior motive?' He asked.

'I guess so.' Gosalyn said awkwardly.

'Well...' He gazed at her for a moment. 'Um... in that case... er... maybe I came to help you so that you... um... would go on a _date_ with me?'

Gosalyn felt her face turn bright red and tried to cover it.

'What?' He asked even more confused.

'Oh I'm sorry...' She giggled. 'It's just... I've never been asked out before.'

He blinked and stared at her. 'Really? Why not?'

She frowned. 'I suppose it has something to do with my personality... or that of my former guardian's.'

'I find it hard to believe.' He said quietly. 'You're the nicest girl in school, I don't see why no one would want to date you.'

Gosalyn smiled. 'I'm Gosalyn Mallard, I was Negaduck's ward.'

His brow furrowed. 'Why bring him up at all? If it's _formerly.'_

'Well...' Gosalyn frowned. 'Most people think that it's important for me to warn them about that.'

He shook his head. 'You're a strange person Gosalyn.' He said before straightening and holding out his hand. 'I'm William Quinn.'

Gosalyn took his hand and much to her surprise he kissed her hand. She smiled, her blush still remaining.

* * *

He gazed at the school building... any moment now... Sure enough the school bell rang and children started piling out the doors glad for another school-day to be over.

Gosalyn stopped and turned to a boy.

Negaduck's brow furrowed. 'C'mon kid, don't get distracted... you've got to get back to the four.'

To his annoyance it seemed Gosalyn _was_ in fact distracted, she stood with the boy for a long moment before she looked away embarrassed and stepped up to him taking his arm and walking away with him.

Negaduck shook his head. 'Oh come on! You can't _seriously_ be going on a date with that boy!' He crept out of the alley following the two as stealthily as he could.

* * *

Bushroot glanced to the clock. 'Say, Gosalyn's running a little late.' Liquidator and Megavolt looked around to the clock as well. 'That's not like her at all.'

'Maybe we should go and look for her.' Megavolt said standing. 'You never know, with Negaduck back in town anything could happen.'

'Well, someone should stay behind just encase she shows up.'

'So who's staying?'

* * *

'Of _all_ the...' Negaduck growled from his spot behind the car, Gosalyn was _clearly_ smitten with the boy who was sitting across from her, he'd opened the door for her, helped her into her seat and clearly _he_ had bought the pizza that they were now sharing with large soft-drinks.

He shook his head. 'Oh please, you can't be _seriously_ falling for whatever he's saying to you!'

He couldn't believe that there was _another_ child so sappy in the Negaverse, there were already two and now, a third? He'd actually thought that Gosalyn would've started dating Tank, but not so, Gosalyn had found someone else entirely.

'Bluegh!' Negaduck complained.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like forever the two stepped out of the pizzeria with smiles on their faces continuing to talk and laugh with each other, Negaduck paused for a moment, what was it that she saw in this boy? He was just like Tank, sure he was better looking than Tank, trimmer and taller, but he seemed just as nerdy as the Muddlefoot boy.

They looked around awkwardly for a moment, deciding on what to do next.

'Er... do you want me to, walk you home?'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow.

Gosalyn looked a bit lost for a moment. 'No thanks, Will, I'll be alright.'

'Are you sure?' He asked looking at her seriously.

'Yes...' Gosalyn said with a nod. 'Thank you for such a lovely night.'

Negaduck screwed up his face, did Gosalyn even _know_ how pathetic she was sounding?

'No problem...' They remained awkwardly standing for a moment before he stepped up to her and kissed her.

Seeing his Gosalyn kissing someone was something he hadn't expected to bother him, but he found himself on his feet before he had even known.

'Gosalyn?'

Negaduck slipped back out of view again as two of the Friendly Four walked down the footpath to them.

The two broke apart quickly and turned to meet the disapproving looks of the two hero's. 'Oh um... Will this-'

'Never mind who we are!' Bushroot snapped. 'What _are_ you doing? You _do_ realise that we've been worried out of our minds about you!'

'I... I'm sorry...' Gosalyn said awkwardly, taking the boys hand.

Negaduck smirked at the effect this tiny action had on the two.

'And you are?'

'I'm William, sir... William Quinn.'

'Do your parents know where you are, William?'

'Er...' He said awkwardly. 'No... I guess they don't.'

Megavolt and Bushroot exchanged a look. 'Well we can't just let him head home on his own.'

'It's too dangerous.' Megavolt agreed and turned to the two. 'Liquidator.'

The unnoticed hero splashed onto the scene. '4 out of 4 parents think that it's time for all good children to be at home.' He commented, giving his own look of disapproval to the two. 'William...'

'Yes sir?'

'I'll escort you home.'

Negaduck forced himself not to cackle at the situation, the protective Four weren't ready to let Gosalyn start dating anyone, much less to have _caught_ her kissing a boy they'd never met before.

'Goodnight, Gos.'

'Night, Will.'

Their hands parted reluctantly as the boy was led down the path by Liquidator.

'Gosalyn...'

She turned to look at Megavolt. 'Yes?'

'What do you think you're doing?'

'It... it was just a date.' She said quietly.

'You don't know anything about him, do you?'

'Well...' Gosalyn brushed a piece of dust off of her dress. 'He's nice, and he's sweet...'

'Gos!'

She looked up at the two again. 'And I like him.'

'That's not what I meant! He could very well be the nicest boy in the world, but you can't just spontaneously go out on a date with _any_ boy who's nice to you!' Megavolt said loudly.

'Er...' Bushroot looked around. 'I think that we should get her home and continue this conversation there.'

Megavolt looked around too, there were a few stray people getting very interested in the situation. 'Right.'

Negaduck followed them as they led a very _unhappy_ little girl to a sickeningly sweet cottage on the outskirts of town.

He felt himself gag at the sight, flowers, lawn ornaments... lace curtains in the windows. It was like something out of a storybook, which meant only one thing... this place was _Gosalyn's._

He shook his head, the Four's super-powers, used to make a little girl feel safe and happy, cosy and content.

With the _reason_ for his attempted following her completed he headed away quickly. Liquidator wasn't there, which meant that at any moment the hero would show up, in a conventional or unconventional way, soon.

He found himself smirking, all that cutesy and sweet stuff, gave him a few ideas... ideas about how to get _rid_ of all of it.


	2. Flames

Chapter 2

**Flames**

Negaduck watched the two kids sitting on the couch through the window-pane, the Four were busy out in the city, and that left Gosalyn at home "Alone".

He had to wonder if the Four knew that Gosalyn had her boyfriend over, he smirked at the idea, no by far they wouldn't even know that she was still seeing him.

He shook his head as they sat on the couch studying together, they were really quite _cosy_ together.

He gripped his flame-thrower tighter and turned. 'Guess it's _my_ turn to try and ruin this romance.' He muttered to himself as he stepped up to the front door, he kicked it open and stepped inside.

The two children looked around and jumped up from the couch.

He gazed at his wards terrified expression for a moment before smirking. 'So... you gonna _introduce_ me to _Romeo_ here?'

The boy, though a little scared stepped up to Gosalyn and took her hand, a smile crossed her face as she looked to him.

Negaduck snorted at the love-sick expression on her face. 'Oh come off it kid, you know that he's only interested in you cos you're _pretty.'_

Gosalyn frowned. 'That's not true!' She looked to William again. 'Is it Will?'

He shook his head. 'Not _only_ that's for sure.'

Negaduck rose an eyebrow. 'Oh really? So what is it?'

'That's none of your business!'

Negaduck chuckled. 'Didn't I teach you _anything,_ kid?'

Gosalyn gave a shiver that bothered William more than anything. 'Leave her alone!'

Negaduck gazed at the boy. 'I'll have you know...' He walked over, Gosalyn backed away and William stepped in front of her. 'That I have the right to talk with my _ward._' Negaduck finished, was he _really_ going to protect her against a man holding a flame-thrower?

'From what _I_ hear you don't even make it onto her Christmas cards list! She doesn't _want_ to talk to you.'

Negaduck smiled maliciously. 'Oh really?' He looked to Gosalyn who was cowering behind William. 'And who made _you_ her keeper?'

'I'm her boyfriend!' He said folding his arms and gazing at Negaduck with narrowed eyes, daring him for a fight. 'And I know for a fact that she doesn't like talking to _creeps.'_

Negaduck glared at him. 'Watch it kid, let's not forget who has the flame-thrower here.'

'Gos...' William turned from Negaduck and whispered something to her.

Gosalyn's eyes went wide and she shook her head. 'William... no...'

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Negaduck switched his flame-thrower on and sent out a blast that made the curtains catch alight.

Gosalyn rushed past Negaduck and out the door.

Negaduck watched her go, well he hadn't expected for a show-down with the boyfriend.

His footing suddenly disappeared as he was tackled to the floor and he took a punch to the face that made him see red.

He ditched the flame-thrower and hit the boy back.

* * *

Gosalyn felt her heart racing as she stood watching the house going up in flames.

'Will?'

After a moment the flames had consumed the house, after a moment more Negaduck exited through the front door.

'No...' Gosalyn made a run for the house. Negaduck caught Gosalyn as she tried passing him, a smirk on his face. 'Let me go! Will!'

Negaduck looked down at her shaking his head as he kept her from the house of flame. 'He's toast.'

Gosalyn retaliated before she'd even realised kicking him in the shin as hard as she could. 'You are such a _bastard!'_ She yelled at him, he let her go and she ran through the smoke and flames into the burning house.

* * *

Negaduck watched the roof cave in and retreated back a few steps from the intense heat, it wasn't how he'd _meant_ to deal with the girl, having her burning to death, but since it was the way she'd _wanted_ it.

He turned, he'd been wrong about the boy, he wasn't like Tank Muddlefoot, William Quinn was a bit of a _hero,_ foolish sure, brave yeah perhaps, but he was still willing to fight knowing that there was no way out, just for Gosalyn.

Negaduck shook his head as he continued walking, wasn't there some play that ended in the two lovers being burnt up in flames?

He shrugged. 'Well, at least _that_ dealt with the ungrateful brat.'


	3. Ruins

_A/n: I'm sorry that everything's on hiatus right now, but I've been rather dazed and confused in my head, however, this was mostly written prior to this state so I decided I'd finish it up and post it... just to prove that it isn't the end... no not yet... by far this is going to take a while to be finished... so without further ado:_

Chapter 3

**Ruins**

They stared at the remains of the house, Liquidator had managed to put the flames out but there was nothing salvageable.

Megavolt looked to Quackerjack with a frown. 'Guess that means we're moving again.'

The jester smiled. 'Why Megavolt... I had no idea you grasped the _obvious_ so well!'

They shared a smile and turned to Bushroot who was bent over the young boy.

'How are they?'

'Oh, they'll survive.' Bushroot said calmly as he continued to patch up the boy. 'They got out just in time.'

'Which one's worse?' Quackerjack asked.

'Gosalyn...' Bushroot said. 'She's been a round with a burning window from the looks of her.'

'I can hardly believe that Negaduck would just _leave_ her in there.'

'I guess he didn't approve much of her boyfriend either.' Megavolt frowned. 'Gee, I guess that's a _plus_ for William, right?'

Bushroot looked up and nodded. 'He's been beaten up.'

'What?' Megavolt asked in surprise.

'I really want them to wake up so they could just tell us what actually _happened!_' Quackerjack complained. 'All of this guessing is driving me mental!'

'Driving?' Megavolt asked casually, Quackerjack stuck out his tongue.

* * *

Gosalyn groaned as she woke up, her burns were stinging and the bandages were uncomfortable, she looked around the room, it wasn't a hospital bed so the Friendly Four must have come back before anyone else could get there.

She sat up slowly the pain was terrible, she looked around the room, it was very bare but was still quite pleasant, she frowned, her home... gone... 'William!' She threw the sheets off of herself and found her dress, her _favourite_ dress, in ruins.

She closed her eyes, she had nothing now, she had to start again... all thanks to Negaduck, for all the horrible things he'd forced her to put up with she had never housed _one_ ill feeling until now... that wasn't that surprising, he'd burnt down her house, thereby ridding her of her every possession, but not only that, he'd almost killed her boyfriend, the first boy she had ever loved.

She got off of the bed and stood, clenching her fists at her sides, he'd intended for her to lose everything... and it was just like him not to care about how much it would hurt her either.

She played over what had happened, and blinked, in the spur of the moment, in her fear of losing William she'd not only taken a stand against him, she'd cussed and she'd kicked him.

That wasn't like her, she didn't do that, _never_ in her whole life had she called someone a bad name and she'd never wanted to hurt someone before, but thinking back on the situation made her all the more angry with him.

'So help me, if Will is really hurt, I will make him _pay_ for it!'

She stepped up to the door and opened it.

'Gosalyn?'

She looked around at the Four. 'How is Will?' They all exchanged a look. 'Is he okay?'

'He's getting better... Gosalyn, you really shouldn't have gotten up, you need to rest.'

She narrowed her gaze on Bushroot and he shifted, everyone was somewhat nervous now. 'How badly is he hurt?'

'You were worse.'

She shook her head. 'How badly is he hurt?' She repeated in a voice that _she_ had never used before, a serious and threatening voice, very similar to the one Negaduck used frequently.

'He's got quite a few burns and he was beaten up quite badly.'

'How badly?'

'Quite badly...'

Gosalyn scowled.

'Gos... what happened?'

'Negaduck showed up with a flame thrower, Will got into a fight with him so that I could get away.' Something about the way she was holding herself now was concerning, her demeanour had changed.

'Will's on the mend...' Megavolt said hoping that it would help change her back into her old-self.

'Well that's good news.' She said blankly.

'Gos...' Megavolt came over. 'I know that it was a horrible thing to have to cope with... but you'll both be okay now.'

She shook her head. 'He's stalking me... he wants to ruin my life, it's never going to be okay for me.'

'Negaduck didn't target _you,_ he was targeting us.'

'That makes it even worse.' She said coolly. 'You guys weren't there at all, he nearly killed my boyfriend and got rid of everything I own.' She folded her arms moodily. 'I...' She thought about it. 'I'm done being the victim...'

Everyone gazed at her all concerned about their ward's dramatic change in demeanour. 'Gos?'

'I'm taking a stand.' She said gazing at Megavolt. 'I'm going to fight!'

This news made them all the more worried about her.

'Revenge isn't the answer.'

'I'm not going to let him ruin my life again, this isn't revenge, this is justice for our entire world, he _has_ to be stopped.'

They all shook their heads. 'Gos... it's too dangerous-'

'Well the way I see it; is: it's going to be dangerous for me no matter what.'

They all exchanged a look and nodded sadly. 'But, what about school?'

'Isn't there a normalverse version of me fighting crime as well?' She asked simply. 'If _she_ can manage to fight crime and continue her schooling so can I.'

'Gos...'

'But I can't fight crime until I have a name.' She said ignoring the still worried looks on the faces of the Friendly Four. 'Something... that means something... but it should sound tough...'

'Gos, you've never liked violence before, you've never been the one to choose a fight... what happened?.'

'I guess something sparked inside me when I watched my home go up in flames with my boyfriend still inside.' She blinked. 'How about something to do with fire?'

'That'd be more of a super-power thing.'

'This crime fighter was born in fire... look at me! Doesn't this dress _tell_ you that?'

The only one who was giving the name thought other than Gosalyn was Quackerjack who smiled. 'How about Seraph?'

Gosalyn looked at him. 'You mean Seraphim?'

'No, Seraphim is the plural, Seraph is singular.'

'You really think that it'll suit me?' She asked feeling herself blush.

'Oh yes.' Quackerjack nodded with a cheerful smile.

'Oh, thank you!' She rushed over and hugged him.

'Er, for those of us who don't know what you're talking about...'

'Seraphim, is a type of angel, the name itself means "The burning ones".' Quackerjack said calmly.

'Why do _you_ know that?' Megavolt asked in amazement.

'Oh you think I'm oh-so-oblivious to the world!' Quackerjack said sticking his tongue out at Megavolt who shrugged.

'Can you blame me for thinking it?' Megavolt replied.

Quackerjack gazed at him for a moment. 'Now... what are you thinking in the way of wardrobe, Seraph?' He asked turning back to Gosalyn.

She thought about it, as far as the name went it was very boyish, which was the opposite of Gosalyn's normal lady-like behaviour, just as it was going to _have_ to be if she were to stand a chance at all.

She smiled, a choice of clothing coming to her mind so easily at thinking herself as a hero born from fire. 'Can I go shopping?' She asked with a knowing tone to her voice.

Megavolt looked her up and down and frowned, not too happy with the idea of her going out in burnt and torn clothes, but, he seemed to remind himself that she had nothing else to wear now.

'I'll go with you.' Bushroot said calmly. 'After all, you aren't exactly in prime condition at the moment, and I'm the only one here with even a _little_ bit of medical knowledge.'

Gosalyn nodded. 'Thank you.'


	4. New Clothes

_A/n: So it's a short chapter... it's to put a space between this and the next bit, a mysterious air of dramatic anticipation that I know I otherwise failed to create... so sue me I use chaptering to my fullest ability._

Chapter 4

**New Clothes**

Gosalyn gazed at the clothes on the rack and started to flip through them, nothing was right for her old self any more, like pink had become extinct in the Negaverse since the fire.

'Well... I guess I'll have to compromise.' She said quietly. She pulled out the next colour that she liked to wear, blue... baby blue.

The prettiest blue dress on the rack had white lace on it and Gosalyn checked the size, not hers.

She frowned and closed her eyes, this annoyance was Negaduck's fault, if he hadn't have burned down the house she would still have her wardrobe and she wouldn't be trying to find the right sized dresses... again.

She put it back on the rack and started looking again. 'Please, let there be _something!_'

Her clothes shopping had gone quite well she'd picked up the clothes she wanted for her Secret Identity, now the time had come for much harder shopping.

* * *

Several hours and a dozen shops later Gosalyn had herself a wardrobe and an outfit that Bushroot didn't like at all for her hero identity.

'It's not me...' Gosalyn said simply. 'And that makes it perfect.' She gazed down at the black cargo-pants and red singlet top and black jacket, topped off with black army boots and red leather gloves, the look was very boyish, which was what she had wanted from the start.

Quackerjack considered her. 'It's G. ?'

'St Carnard Edition.' Gosalyn replied. 'I _mean_ business, I have to look like I mean it.'

Liquidator glanced around. 'with the absence of the final vote on this outfit missing it's a draw...'

'Why don't you like it?' Gosalyn asked feeling somewhat hurt by the way Bushroot and Liquidator weren't happy with her choice.

But before either Liquidator or Bushroot got the chance to explain Megavolt entered the room holding something behind his back.

'Where have you been, Megavolt?' Gosalyn asked, their was something devious in his eyes that made her all the more interested to know.

'Well, since I'm in charge the obligation fell to me to get our ambitious ward the _one_ thing she's missing from her outfit.'

Gosalyn thought about that, what was she missing? Besides a signature weapon?

Megavolt pulled out a piece of red fabric from behind his back and held it out for her.

It took a second for her to register what it was. 'A mask!' She took it and looked it over. 'Oh it's perfect! Thank you!'

Megavolt smiled. 'It's not like we're going to fully endorse you going out there and putting yourself in danger, but you'll be a bit safer if you protect your identity.'

'He'll know it's me.' Gosalyn said looking up at Megavolt. 'With or without a mask.'

'No guarantees that it will stop him from recognising you, but it'll at least take him a moment to realise it's you.'

Gosalyn nodded, that moment would be useful.

'Just promise us one thing, Gos.' Megavolt said. 'Promise us that you'll be careful.'

'I promise.' Gosalyn said with a nod.


End file.
